Logan (Ride or Die)
Logan, a character in ''Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance'' book, is a member of Mercy Park Crew and is one of your love interests. He is first seen in Chapter 1. Appearance Logan's appearance is determined by the player. If he loses to you in a game of pool and you have him run naked, you note that he has deep long-healed scars on his side. Background Logan's mother was incarcerated and he was born in prison and taken away, put into the system. He doesn't know her and assumes the she is still there. He never went to high school, as he has been on his own. When he was 15, he got into trouble and ran, totaling his car. He said he got emotional, lost focus, and lost control. He was lucky that he didn't kill himself, but it made him want to be ready (as in prepared) and not rely on luck. Personality Logan says he is not a subtle guy. If you comment that he has more experience than you, he tells you he has different experience than you, and not to confuse the two. Relationships Teppei Kaneko Logan says Teppei is the only person who has ever believed in him and he tells you that Teppei is sorta a personal mentor. Teppei taught him a lot of what he knows. He has been working for Teppei for about a year, doing repair work, tune-ups, and transmissions. Your Character Logan first meets you when you accidentally crash into him while he's talking to Brent. He gets Brent to invite you to his house party, where you “save” him from Ingrid. If you decide to open with a joke, he laughs and his eyes never stray from you. If you decide to check out Brent's car collection, Logan tells you that he has been everywhere and nowhere, and that he has spent his whole life on the road, but nowhere he would take a nice girl like you to. He also tells you that he loves cars because cars don't let you down. In Chapter 1, if you decide to kiss him and tell him it's your birthday, he wishes you “Happy birthday” and kisses you again. In Chapter 2, he texts you because he wants to see you again, and invites you to a sideshow. If you comment about other girls, he tells you that he kinda likes it when you're jealous. If you choose to ride with him as he races, he is surprised if you say the car needs a "boost" (since he doesn't think you'd know about nitrous oxide) but understands when you say you heard it in Mario Kart. Colt Kaneko Colt and Logan immediately start off on the wrong foot when the latter finds the former bothering you at the sideshow. It doesn't get better at the garage when they're washing and drying dishes after a late meal. Character Customization Other Looks Logan Denim Jacket.jpg|Denim Jacket Miscellaneous RideOrDieOfficialBookCover.jpg|A version of Logan on the cover Logan'sCar.png|Logan's Car Logan'sCarescapingpolicechace.png|Logan evading police in his car RoD_-_Logan%27s_necklace.PNG|Logan's necklace Trivia *A version of Logan is shown on the cover of Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance. *He is the seventh love interest you can customize. *He shares the same forename as Logan from The Freshman series and Logan Mills from the Most Wanted series. *According to his wanted poster sneak peek, his crimes include theft and street racing. *Logan's car, a 2005 Devore GT, bears a striking resemblance to the real world 2005 Ford GT. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:Criminals